Future
by smasher2k
Summary: THE STORY CARRIES ON AS THE SPYFAM LEARN TO COPE WITH A NEW EDITION
1. Default Chapter

Future

A/N: This takes place after my second fanfic Hideaway. If you want to see how the spyfam ended up like this read that first. Thanks

Chapter 1

"I'm Pregnant. We're having a baby." These words brought two different reactions to those assembled. One of extreme happiness and the other one complete shock.

The first person to break the silence was Irina "Sydney, Michael. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." She said walking towards Sydney and enveloping her into a hug.

"Thank You Mom"

"So Sweetheart" Irina said pulling away to look her in the eye. "How many months gone are you?"

"A little over 3 months. The baby's due at the beginning of May"

"Mom?" Vaughn noticed the silence coming from her, the look on her face totally opposite to the one of Sydney's parents who were hugging her so hard. "Are you okay?"

"Not really Michael. This is my first grandchild, but yet it is with someone from family who destroyed us."

"Look" Irina pointedly said "You may have a problem with me, but you do not need to place them feelings onto Sydney. She should not be blamed from what I have done. She had no control over who her parents are."

"But why are you so happy about this child, this bond that know pulls our families together"

"The child's parentage shouldn't affect your feelings. This is mine first grandchild and yes I am ecstatic. I never had the chance to watch my daughter's grow up, something which I regret so much but with this child I will have the chance to."

"And what a great role model you will be. What are you going to teach it. 101 ways to screw over a country or how to set up your own terrorist orginastion"

"Mom, stop it, it's enough. Can't you just be happy for me, for us. Is there anyway you can manage that?"

"There is a way. You have nothing to do with her." Claudia shot a look at Irina

Jack had stayed silent though the slinging of words but enough was enough it was time to speak out. "Claudia enough is enough for the moment. If you don't mind leaving I would like to speak to my daughter alone."

During the squabbling Jack had noticed Sydney getting paler and paler. The stress getting to her, and he just wanted to protect her."

"Fine" Claudia said before stalking off.

Vaughn swept Sydney into her arms. "I'm so sorry for what she said, you don't have to do what she says. Given time she might come around."

"But I thought it might improve things" Sydney started to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months had passed since Sydney had revealed to her families her pregnancy. And still Claudia demanded the same thing which would help her accept the child. Then cutting Irina out. Something that Sydney thought she could never do now. The relationship between them so strong and supportive, it was amazing considering the years they had spent apart.

"So Sydney any cravings yet?" Irina asked.

"Not really Mom. Nothing overly strange expect a little bit for Chocolate."

Sydney and Irina had gone shopping for maternity clothes. To help cover up her ever increasing bump.

"Well with you, it was Strawberries. There was only one problem with that. I hate the taste of strawberries."

"Whoops sorry Mom. But we're exactly opposite in regards to that I love strawberries."

"It's just like kids to be stubborn towards their parents before there even born," Sydney and Irina started to laugh.

"So how did Dixon take the news." Sydney had only just recently told him the news. Leaving it to the last minute. Considering most field agents don't get pregnant but yet again most of them were men.

"Shocked, but happy. I'm on desk duty until maternity leave, so all my scheduled ops have been passed onto Nadia"

"So that's the reason she's not been around. She's doing your jobs,"

"We'll she's a great little spy herself. Dixon keeps on harping that she's so much like me when we first started to work together. But I keep thinking back to that whole project Christmas thing again"

"Have you mentioned this to anyone?"

"No, I don't want it to get back to her, finding out that you might be forced into something is not fun. She's had enough to contend with."

"Sweetheart, we need to find out. Theirs is a person at your disposal who might be able to help you. Someone with links to the Russian secret service."

Sydney realised who she was talking about. "It's Aunt Katya isn't it."

"You need to talk to her. If someone is going to know it's her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trust my Mother to send me to do the dirty work. To find something out. Especially when it involves the family. To find out what had happened to Nadia before she was taken from Russia. Not being able to even tell the CIA because of the nature of this secret.

Sydney was pacing in a small room in Camp Harris waiting for Katya Derevko to arrive. Using her to find information about her sister, of what may of happened to her.

Katya was escorted into the room by a guard who positioned himself by the door. Sydney managed to catch his attention and said

"Excuse Me. Can I have some time with the prisoner alone?"

The guard nodded and left the room and this is when Katya took her first full look at Sydney.

"Oh my god Sydney. You're pregnant"

"Yes I am" Sydney said without feeling not wanting this woman to be involved in any way with her or her child.

"So, aren't you going to tell me anything else. How far along you are, whose the father"

"Frankly No. You have no right's to know about my family's present and future. You and Yelena gave that up when you betrayed us all"

"So why are you here then? What more is there to discuss. I'm already damned in your eyes."

"It's about the past. Nadia's past"

"If it's Nadia's past why don't you ask her about it?"

"Because she doesn't remember much from that time. But you, you were there. You should know"

"Know what?"

"What the KGB may have done to her Project Christmas or whatever you may have called it."

"What about it?"

"Did you, did you use it on her?"

"Yes Sydney. The KGB used it on her. You see they had the perfect opportunity to try it out. You see once they used her to gain information they were left with a little girl. But a girl like you with a high IQ. So while she was there they used the project on it with the idea that when she was old enough they would recruit her. But it didn't work that way."

Sydney burst into tears, memories from the moment she had found out. One of a concession of moments that had changed her life. But know Nadia's life was gonna change if they had told her. Sydney chocked back her tears

"Why, why did you do it, she was only a little girl"

"For the same reason, your father may of had. A child with potential already in her. With the right training could become a superior spy. Your mother was the link which caused your problem. Irina's children would stand the greatest chance at having the skills she had. Who would turn that opportunity down. Your father didn't"

"Stop twisting it, to make me lose faith in my family. Dad had explained why he did, that he was trying to stop me being a victim. And to stop me being a victim. And yes one day after SD-6 recruited me that he would of liked me to join the CIA. But it didn't happen. Any know this no matter what you say, I don't doubt my family anymore. I'm happy with the quirky life I live. And with mine and Mom's support Nadia will come through this."

"Sydney turned around and started to walk away but changed her mind and turned around and said.

"Goodbye Aunt Katya. Have a nice life. Oh and say hello to Aunt Yelena for me."


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

Irina paced the room, the phone call from Sydney bringing anger into her strides. The KGB had used that damned project on Nadia. Bad enough that they had used her to try and gain that information about Rambaldi. But then proceeding to exploit a small child, to train her to be a spy so they can recruit her. This caused extreme heartache to her. Now both of her children had been drawn into this world, not by there own choice but by a puppet master above them, pulling their strings.

"Irina sit down and please calm down."

"I can't calm down, Jack. The KGB used Nadia more than once, with the Rambaldi connection. Then programming her to be a spy. By using that project you tested on Sydney, the one which I gained the intel for. I damned my own child to this. Not know that I was giving the means to do that my own child, to make her spy"

"You weren't the one who gave her the training. So don't blame yourself for that. But with my side, you understand why I did what I did for Sydney. That I did it to protect her, but Sloane he knew what I had done, and took it upon himself to recruit her, knowing that she couldn't stop the pull she would get from this. Using her in his own twisted plans, making it seem like she was doing good. Actually working for the CIA."

"Jack, you don't have to say those things to me. I know why you did it and expect why you did it. It's that bastard Sloane who should feel this guilt, he was the one who brought her into this world. And Sydney has expected it now. But Nadia?"

"What about her?"

"How can I tell her this? So much has happened in her life, most of it bad. I'm supposed to tell her now that she was programmed to be a spy. That she didn't come into this world under her own recoking that she was controlled to know what to do. If what else has occurred in her life hasn't caused her to come of the rails. Then this is more than likely the push which will cause her life topple. Jack she's my daughter. I've only knowing her for six months of her life, we're just adjusting to each other. Learning about each other's life's. She's had to come to terms with her parentage already. Finding out your mother is KGB is not a good thing, but then to find out that your mother's superiors programmed you to be spy. I can't do it to her. I can't make her life any harder."

"But you should know what secrets can do to if there kept. They fester, and unexpectedly come back to the surface by misplaced word. And then hurt a lot more, more than if the information was giving straight away. Look what happened with Sydney. The pain she went through when she found out about SD-6, about you, the project. Torture which could of been prevented if someone had told her the truth."

"You right Jack. But I just don't want to hurt her. I've just found her and I don't want to lose her all over again. Like I did with Sydney."

"Your scared of what might happen if you tell her now. But imagine what would happen if you waited. That would hurt her more than telling her now."

Your right, I have to tell her now. Do you know when she's back?"

"Two days She's out on a operation at the moment"

"So in two day's me and Sydney tell her truth what has happened to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What does Mom want? All I get is a cryptic message on voicemail on my cell. To meet her and Syd so they can talk to me about something. But what more is there to discuss, over the months we have together as a family we have talked a lot. About Mom, Sydney and even slightly about Dad, my aunts and even Jack. All the stuff that they could talk about to me that wasn't highly classified. It's defiantly comes to something when your own families lives are subject to C.I.A procedures of access. But what the hell is not like I'm a member of a perfect family like the Brady Brunch, instead it's more like the Watt's family on Eastenders. Like ours their totally messed up, brother's and sister's who never knew existed. A parent who faked the death. What I'm doing thought Nadia I'm comparing my life to TV shows.

Nadia knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Always sharply like Mom was standing nearby. Like she knew I was there before I had even got there. The door was pulled open.

"Hi Syd" Nadia said as she greeted her sister.

"Hi Nads." She said as she leaned across to kiss Nadia on the cheek.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's in the kitchen" Sydney said leading Nadia to the back of the house.

"Hello Baby" Irina said coming to hug Nadia.

"Hey Mom" Nadia replied. But she had noticed something in her mothers eyes. A spot of panic not completely covered.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Look, sit down. Me and Sydney we'll tell you in a minute."

Nadia made her away across the room and sat at the table.

"Okay. Please can you tell me what is going on. All I get is a garbled message on my cell telling me to come over here to talk about something. So please tell me know."

"Nadia promise me that you will carefully listen to what we are going to tell. And don't be to hasty in making a decision about it." Irina said

"Your starting to worry me. Tell me."

Sydney took over for Irina at this point, being that she had the most experience in what was about to occur in Nadia's life."

"Nadia, do you remember me mentioning a project my Dad was working on when the KGB sent Mom here"

Nadia nodded. "Project Christmas right?"

"Right. Do you know what it was about?"

"No"

"Project Christmas was created in the 1970's by my Dad as a way to train exceptional children with the skills that they need to be successful spies. Linguistics, marksmanship etc. With the idea that when they were old enough the would be recruited."

Nadia was shocked. "There was a project for this. Training Children to be spies. No actually programming them."

"Yes. This was the reason that Mom was sent here, the KGB wanted information to develop their own project. But there is something more to this. My Dad tested it on me. I'm programmed to be a spy."

"Sydney., What, how, why?"

"Baby. This is why we need to talk to you. Me and Sydney have found out some information, it seems that the KGB used the project on you. I'm sorry it seems you were programmed too." Irina told her.

"WHAT!!! I was programmed. I didn't become a spy as my own idea. That I was forced into" Nadia shouted at Irina

"Nadia. Calm down. It's not Mom's fault." Sydney intercepted her.

"But it is. She gave them the Intel to develop the project. Because of that they programmed me to be a spy. So in a twisted way it is her fault." She stood up and looked Irina straight in the eye and said. "Thank You Mother. For being able to destroy my life before I even knew you."

"Nadia. I'm sorry." Irina replied.

"I'm not sure I can expect you apologies. I need time to think about it." Nadia said before she left.

Irina turned and said to Sydney.

"Well that went as well as can be expected."

R/N: For anyone who doesn't know what Eastenders is, it's a drama made by the BBC set in London, If you want to know more the website is .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week had passed since the truth had come out concerning Nadia. The sick news that she was programmed to be a spy. But still it was not all good between them. Nadia hadn't spoken to Mom since that point, ignoring the phone calls. And the air was still frigid between me and her. That would hopefully improve through time, but there is another matter close at hand. Nadia had mentioned what had happened to the wrong, Barnett and in her usual form the information was passed on. To Dixon. To an angry Dixon which has called me in.

Sydney knocked on the office door.

"Come in" came form within the room. But the voice didn't sound happy at all.

Sydney pushed open the door and went into the room.

"Director Dixon, you asked for me." Sydney replied to him.

"Yes, Come in Agent Bristow and sit down" Dixon gestured to the chair across from him. "You do know why I have called you here."

"Yes Sir. But let me say, there is circumstances pertaining to this issue" Sydney said while sitting down.

"I do not care about the circumstances. You have been warned before about withholding information from the agency but yet you proceed to do it again. All information which affects a member of this agency should be reported to us Sydney. If you had any suspicions about what had happened to your sister, regarding the KGB's treatment and use of Project Christmas, it should have been brought to me. Sydney I like to consider you a friend, as well as a colleague."

"Dixon, I mean no offence to come from this. But in my opinion I felt that this information was better coming from me and my mother. You haven't lived through what this project can do to someone. I have." Sydney replied remembering back to when she had discovered the truth about herself. "By coming from us, it will at least be a little bit easier."

"But still information was held from us. The agency should of least of been informed, we would of respected your wishes and let you tell her yourself."

"Sir, we would informed you as soon as I felt Agent Santos had accepted what had occurred."

"Okay, Agent Bristow, this is the last time I will accept this from you. I know your family is not the easiest one, but if I discover that you have failed to mention anything to us again, I will take action."

"Thank You Sir"

"Oh by the way Agent Santos is being placed on a short term leave. I would like if you can manage to spend as much time as possible with her to help her accept it. Also your mother."

"I'll try, but relations between me and Nadia are not good, and between her and my mother it's even worse, she hasn't spoken to her since she found out."

"Thank You. That's all expect. You're dismissed now Agent"

R/N: Please r&r you know you want to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Programmed to be a spy. Them words going around and around in my head like a stuck record. My life, my choices ultimately maybe not my own. Only one other person within my reach with the experience of what I've been going through, one of the two people I'm having problems with. My sister. Blaming her for what has occurred, but for no apparent reason expect she told me. But she didn't do it to me. Mom was different, she had hand it what happened. She gave them the means to do it.

Nadia heard a knock at the door of her room.

"Nads, can I come in?" Sydney asked

"Do what you want" Nadia replied back to her.

Sydney pushed open the door to her room and walked over and sat on her bed.

"So how are you?"

"Fine" was Nadia's monosyllabic answer.

"I know you're on leave for a while"

"How do you know that?"

"Dixon mentioned it to me, after he dressed me down for keep secrets from the CIA."

"Sorry, about that."

"It's okay. But next time you feel like talking to anyone, don't talk to Barnett. She has a habit of passing on what you say."

"Who else I'm I suppose to talk to?"

"Me, Mom, Vaughn even Dad. We'll be happy to help you."

"Why should I talk to Mom? It's her fault I'm programmed to be a spy."

"No, it's not. She may of giving them the details to create it, but she didn't perform it on you. How could she? She was in hiding from the KGB at the time. If you're going to blame everyone else who was involved, then why don't you blame my dad?"

"Why would I blame Jack? He wasn't involved with the KGB using the project on me?"

"But in a way he is. He designed the project, came up with the idea. Mom was only following orders to gain the information. She never thought that it would be used on her own family. Don't you see? You can't blame just her for what has happened. Everyone has had a hand it. Mom, My Dad even your Dad all have their own hand in it. With both mine and your involvement."

"Why is my Dad involved? He wasn't anything to do with it."

"He was. He was Dad's superior at the CIA. Before he swapped sides. So you see, you can't just blame one person. You have to blame everyone else. So Nadia forgive Mom. She can help you though this. Anyway I don't to lose you as Aunt to this little one. " Sydney said and then looked down towards her bump."

"But I can't talk to her after what I said. I'm blamed everything on her. All my life."

"Mom, understands. You needed time. Just call her, go see her. I'll come with you if you want."

"Okay. Lets do it. I'm going to see Mom"

Both of them stood up and exited the room. Sydney going over to the counter to grab her carkeys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nadia and Sydney, Nadia and Sydney. My daughter's. My world. But was my youngest right? Had I destroyed my children's lives by just being their mother? By having them and bringing them into my world, I had giving them the problems that hurt them the most. Sydney by abandoning her a child and lying about my identity. And Nadia's from when she was a day old. By letting the KGB take her from me, experiment and use her. But silently thanking god that she was taken from them. Even if it was only to an orphanage, so the Russian's couldn't use her like they used me.

Irina heard the doorbell ring at the front of the house. A minute later and she would of missed it. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Sydney. How are you?" Irina then spotted someone behind her. "Nadia!? You're here?"

Nadia brought herself in front of Sydney.

"Hi Mom. Can I come in?"

"Baby, you don't need to ask. You're always welcome"

"I just thought after last week, you'd might not want me around" Nadia replied back at her.

"You're my daughter. Why wouldn't I want you around?"

"I blamed you for everything. This is the reason why I'm here. I want to apologise" Nadia said slowly and regretfully.

"There's no need for apologies. I'm your mother and what parent doesn't expect to get blamed for their children's problems. "Irina said with a grin on her face. "Look, both of you. Come in and make yourselves comfortable. I've just got to make a quick phone call to Jack."

"Why are you ringing Dad?" Sydney asked while coming into the house

"I'm supposed to be meeting her for dinner. I'm just gonna tell him I gonna be a bit late. We need to keeping on talking about this." Irina said walking towards the cordless phone. I

Irina dialled the phone and placed it to her ear. After a few moments there was an answer.

"Hello?" Jack said on the other end.

"Hi Jack, It's me."

"Hi Darling, what's up?"

"I'm gonna be late for dinner. Nadia's here and we need to talk."

Okay, I'll see you later."

"Thank you Jack, Bye"

Irina hung the phone up and walked into the lounge where Sydney and Nadia were.

"So baby what do you wan to talk about?"

"The project. What exactly does it mean?"

"Look, just because this project has happened it doesn't mean that you are different from who you were before you found out about it. Irina turned and faced Sydney and said to her. "Sweetheart, you know what I mean, can you explain it?"

"Nads. What Mom is trying to say is that, your still your own person. Everything you have done has been your own choice, all the project means is that you just have skills in what makes a good spy. Don't worry, nothing has changed really."

"Really?"

"Yep, you're still Nadia Santo, Agent of the C.I.A. Half-sister of Sydney Bristow and daughter of Irina Derevko and Arvin Sloane, just with a few extra skills."

Nadia stood up and walked over to Irina and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Mom. I shouldn't of blamed it all on you. It wasn't our fault that they used it, or even your fault that you gave them the information about it. You didn't know what they were going to do."

"It's okay baby." Irina said bring Nadia into her arm. "You don't have to say it again. But please know this you can talk to me about this or anything else anytime."

"Mom, thank you. And no offence but haven't you got a dinner to get to?"

"Yeah. But Jack can wait for ten more minutes. I'm happy where I am."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Man, my back's starting to ache. At least there's only a month and a half to go. Then it will be the end of the cravings especially that weird one for Yogurt and French fries. The end of feeling like the beached whale that I was starting to look like. But going through all this is worth, because at the end there will be a beautiful little baby. Well at least this is my last day of work until after the baby is born.

Sydney spotted Weiss coming towards him carrying what suspiciously looked like another baby gift. Another one to join the giant pile in what was now the baby's room since Nadia had taken over Vaughn's apartment.

"Hey Sydney" Weiss said to her. "Got something for you"

"Present for the baby? You know for once I wish that people would remember the mother in all this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That a woman gets pregnant and then suddenly disappears behind the bump."

"Hey don't blame me, just because I am a bearer of a gift."

"I'm sorry it's the hormones talking. Thank you for the gift Weiss." Sydney said back to him.

A grimace came across Sydney's face as a sharp face as a sharp jolt of pain came across her which caused her to let out a small moan of pain.

"Syd, is there anything wrong?"

"It's fine. The baby just kicked me a bit hard that's all. I swear this one is going to be a kickboxer when it's older."

"Then it'll be just like it's mother, sister and grandmother." Weiss said laughing.

"Your probably right" Sydney said back to him.

"So last day today. Looking forward to putting your feet up?"

"Well for a few weeks. Then my life will never be the same again."

"Hey, can you come with me quickly?" Weiss asked.

"What for?"

"Marshall wants to see you. He's got something for you."

"Okay, I'm coming." Sydney said pulling herself up from the chair and started to walk away when a sharp pain went through her which dropped her to her knees.

Relization hit her then, She knew what maybe happening.

"No, it can't be, it can't be." She started to plead. Hoping that it wasn't happening, it was a mistake. A figment of her imagination.

"Syd what's wrong" Weiss asked bending down.

"Weiss. It's......" Sydney felt a trickle of water coming down her leg. Her water had broken. "The baby's coming, but it's to early. Get Michael for me" Sydney said, tears starting to stream down her face. Praying that the baby will be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finally life was good. Nadia happy accepting what had occurred. Sydney, the pregnancy making her bloom a little bit more each day. And her marriage was as good as ever. The missing years floating away.

Unbelievable to believe that it was nearly a year since she was rescued from her hell. And how much has changed since her lowest point in her life, the few minutes before that attempted execution. The nightmares finally gone. Wait a minute think about the present Irina, not the past. It won't do you any good rehashing what has happened.

"Darling" Jack said putting his arms around Irina's shoulder's. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking back on things." Irina said lifting herself up to kiss her on the lips.

"What about it?" He asked coming around to sit next to her.

"That in the longest time since I remember, nothing has happened, gone wrong or that one of us has been incarcerated by the US government."

"Please do not tell me that you actual miss all that."

"No, I prefer it so much more now. You and me together, ,my children around me, happy in their lives. Our first grandchild on the way. It's just all good now."

"Hmm, I know what you mean. Who would of thought this could of happen a year ago. That I would be so blissfully happy again. That you and I would be together. That Sydney would be pregnant." Jack looked Irina straight in the eye. "You do know that I love you."

"I know Jack." Irina said bringing her left hand to his face. "And I love you too."

"You do remember that Nadia and Sydney are coming for dinner?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah. I need to get dinner started soon."

"Not to soon. I hope." Jack said leaning over to kiss Irina passionately.

The phone started to ring in to ring in the house.

"Just ignore" Jack told Irina. "Let the machine get it."

The phone stopped ringing and the machine kicked in.

"Jack, Irina. Sydney's been rushed into hospital. She's gone into labour. Just hurry up and get here." Vaughn said

Jack and Irina looked at each other. Each wearing the same look of worry for their daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The baby. Vaughn's topmost though. His child was about to be born. But worry was clouding what should be a joyous moment. The Baby was six week early. Something which Sydney wasn't capable of coping with at the moment, to see a few minutes ago crying and begging for Irina so she could help her. Wanting and needing her support so much. And even himself needed it. Knowing that his own mother wasn't in reach. That she was in New York visiting family. That it would be days before she was able to return. But would she still snub the baby.

Vaughn spotted Jack and Irina coming towards. Cleary showing their feelings. Irina with tear streaks down her face.

"Michael, where's Sydney?" Irina asked, anxious about her daughter's condition.

"Just down the hall. She's been asking after you. She desperately needs her help, she's not coping."

"Do you mind if I sit with her by myself for a moment. I'll get you if anything happens."

"There's no need to ask. I know Syd needs you and who am I to stop you supporting her."

Irina came to Sydney's room and after checking with the nurse she went in.

"My Sweetheart" Irina said rushing towards Sydney's bedside.

"Mom" Sydney said through her tears.

"Shush, theirs no need to cry anymore my baby. It'll be okay" Irina said while stroking Sydney's hair.

"But the baby is early. Six week early Mom. How can it be okay?"

"Tell me what the doctor has told you."

"That the baby should be okay. It'll be a bit smaller than full term, and it will have to stay in the NICU for a few weeks."

"See no need to worry. The baby will be fine and you and Michael can take it home in a few weeks."

"How can you be so sure? You can't predict the future. What exactly is going to happen?"

"Sydney, you were early yourself. 3 Weeks early and you were perfectly fine. The doctor's will take good care of the baby, you will, Michael will. Everything will be okay."

"Maybe you right, but I can't stop worrying." Sydney managed to get this out before she was hit by another contraction.

"How close are the contractions?"

"Every 4 minutes or so. The doctor says it won't be long."

"Do you want me to stay with you while the baby is born?"

"Yes, so much. You and Michael with me."

The doctor came into the room and examined Sydney

"Okay Miss Bristow. It's time. The baby is on it's way now."

"Mom, Can you get Michael for me?2

"Sure Sweetheart." Irina said just before leaving the room to get the nervous father.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Look at her tiny hands, her small feet. Her beautiful face. The same amount of chocolate coloured hair like my own. My baby daughter, separated from me by a sheet of plastic. All 3 pounds of her in an incubator for the 1st month of her life. But now I understand the bond Mom has talked about. The one between Mother and Daughter. The one I felt from the second she was born. I'm now a mother and have a little life to take care of.

"So how's Mom doing?" Irina asked Sydney.

"Okay Mom. Just a little emotion. That's all."

"It's to be expected. It's a emotional time after a birth of a child, espically your first one."

"Did you feel like that Mom, emotional?"

"Yes Sweetheart, I was so emitional after you were born. You were such a beautiful baby and so is your's"

"I know, she's so perfect. So beautiful"

"She's the spitting image of you Sydney. In every way."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, she definitely takes after our side of the family. So Sydney have you got a name for her yet."

"Yeah, it's Laura Irina Bristow." Vaughn and Sydney had decided months ago that the baby would be a Bristow considering that they weren't married yet."

"Laura..." That was all that Irina could manage."

"Mom, you do understand why I'm calling her that, It's a tribute to both side of you. My mother when I was younger and the mother I have now. The person that I admire so much. And in someway what I want my child to be like."

"It's a lovely thought. But what does Michael think about this name. It's got to bring back memories."

"We discussed it and even he agreed if it was a girl that this would be her name. So there is no need to worry that the name will dredge up old feelings on what has occurred. It was a mutual decision."

Jack came up behind Irina and Sydney.

"How's my little granddaughter?"

"She's fine Dad. I was just telling Mom the name we've decided on for you."

"What's that?" Jack inquired.

"Laura Irina Bristow."

"That's a nice idea Sweetheart" Jack said instantly understanding the reason why she has called the baby that."

"Well Sydney" Jack said seriously to her. "You know your life is never going to be the same again"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wow, I'm an Aunt. I have a little niece. The cutest thing ever, a baby which look so much like Mom and Syd and maybe even me. Barely 24 hours old and she's already changed everyone's lives. Mom and Jack beaming so much, playing the proud grandparents. Syd and Vaughn like the had been parents for years. And me enjoying having a new relative for my ever expanding family.

Nadia was standing by the window of the NICU, watching baby Laura. Stuck in an incubator. Needing that extra support until she was a bit older.

"Hey Baby, something on your mind?" Irina asked her daughter.

"Nothing Mom"

"Nadia, someone who doesn't know you, would know there was something on your mind. Your staring into space."

"It's nothing Mom. I'm not sure I should discuss it with you anyway."

"I've told you already that anything on your mind you can discuss with me."

"Ok Mom, I've been thinking this recently and now with the birth of Laura I've made a decision. I want to see my father."

"Why didn't you want to tell me this? You know that my father is not my favourite person, but when all is said and done he is still your father. And if you want to see him it's your choice."

"But I thought you would be upset, me wanting to see him like that. Like I was snubbing you for him."

"No Baby, He's part of your family and it's your decision if you want to see him."

Irina then proceed to take a deep breath and turned to face Nadia fully intending to say something of importance.

"And if truth be told I've been thinking the same thing myself. It's been almost a year since all this blew up and you haven't gone to se him once. Their must be things that need to be discussed between you two."

"There is but I'm still not sure, after what he has done I should never want to see him again, like what you have done with my Aunt's"

"Nadia, listen to this carefully from someone with a lot of experience of this. Don't use what that person has done as a reason not to see them. You right I'm doing that with my sister's. But I know down in my heart that one day and probably soon I will have to face them again and try and solve what has happened between them. So if you want to see your father then you see you father."

"I didn't realise you felt like that about Katya and Yelena. You know how I am feeling."

"That's not the issue at the moment. Do you want to see you father or not?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Another day in the long line of days that are the same. 3 meals at the same time each day, and the same meals on each day every week. Every 2 days an hour exercise. Only time the monotonous cycle is broken if from the occasional visit from the CIA for intel. But even that was become less frequent. The Intel he had outdated and useless since the take down of the Covenant.

BANG. Sloane heard the door at the end of the cell block bang. Working out mentally the time from the amount of sunlight which came through the window. It wasn't time for a meal and it wasn't an exercise day which left only one thing. A visit from the C.I.A. Oh joy.

Nadia's shoes clicked on the floor leading to the cell. Keeping her head high she looked directly to the end of the hall, avoiding eye contact with the other prisoners, not wanting the attention. Just wanting to get out of here as fast as possible.

She reached the cell and saw the back of her father's head.

"Hi" was all that she managed to say.

Sloane whipped around to face her direction instantly recognising the voice.

"Nadia, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my father."

"You said the last time I saw you that you never wanted to see me again."

"A lot of family stuff has happened recenctly and has made me realise that we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What you did what you did to me, Mom and Sydney? What for"

"You still haven't forgiven me?"

"You tried to blow up my sister and my mother. It's not something you get over quickly. At least Mom's got Jack and Sydney's got Vaughn and Laura." Nadia suddenly realised what she had said.

"Laura, whose Laura?"

"Um" Nadia knew that Sydney wouldn't be happy if she mentioned it, but knowing Sloane he won't let it go. "She's Sydney's baby daughter."

"Sydney has a daughter?!"

"Yes two days old, and we're not discussing. Syd won't appreciate me for actually telling you."

"Considering your discuss that side of you family. How is your mother?"

"Fine, but stop with the small talk. Why did you screw me over, Mom, Syd. What good reason could there be?"

"I'll tell you my reasoning shall I. It was for Rambaldi. To find his soul, the last link for eternal life for you and me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My Grandchild. My Granddaughter. Making me feel my age. Knowing that one of my daughter's had a child. My full 53 years seeming so short but so long. Deciding to clear the air with everyone, Claudia, my sisters. Cutting my finals ties to the world of terrorism. So the rest of my life I can live out as a loving mother, grandmother and wife. But one of my crosses is here know to bear.

"Hello Claudia" Irina acknowledged warmly

"Irina." Was the curt response back

"So what do you think of your granddaughter?"

"She cute, but she seems to have inherited your hair."

"Well, she's the spitting image of Sydney as a baby."

"Really, you know I amazed you actually knew what she was like."

"Trust you, to use this moment to point out my past. Let Laura be the balm that brings our families back together. She is the future for both our families."

"How can I do that? Every day I will be reminded by her name. Your names actually."

"For gods sake, she's a baby. And it's a only a name. Are you going to have this reaction to everyone you meet with the name Laura or only her? Because how do you think that will make her feel, being hated by her own grandmother."

"Why that name? Why would Michael agree to it? Unless Sydney forced him into it?"

"Sydney didn't force him into anything. It was a mutual decision. Come on once and for all lets bury this."

"But what about her she's got to know about what has happened at some point."

"Yes, and when the time comes, when she's old enough she will be told the full story by me, Sydney and hopefully you. So she can get three view points on what has happened instead of just one."

"I'm still not sure. I want to see my granddaughter, to be involved with my son's life. There's just some things I need to work out in my head."

"I'm gonna go now. Give you time to think about it. I just wish that you are involved and so does Sydney."

Irina turned and left leaving Claudia staring at Laura.

"And I wish William was here to see his granddaughter."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Time to take my own advice. Face my problem head on. Face my sisters head on and truly discover their reasons behind what they have done. Today being one of the best days to do it. The day of my liberation from Kashmir a year ago. Mentally steeling myself for what they might say. Remembering how vicious they could be especially Katya. There words could cut like knifes. Get it other and done with Irina and go and see Laura today being her release from hospital.

Irina was escorted to what they called a briefing room, but she knew better it was an interrogation room. Irina had been giving special permission to speak to them by Dixon. Him knowing that she needed to shut the door on the saga and this was one of the things that was blocking the door.

The guard escorted Yelena and Katya into the room each of them wearing standard C.I.A prison garb that Irina knew so well.

Irina walked across the room and sat down at the table waiting for her sister's to join her. The silence between them echoed throughout the room.

"Irina" Yelena finally said. "What are you doing here? I thought you said that you would never darken our door again."

"I decided it was time to discuss what has happened to our family." Irina told her back.

"Speaking of family. How's your daughter's? Coping? Oh and has Sydney had her baby yet?" Katya asked.

"Yes, a month ago."

"So enjoying being a granny Irina? Are you starting to feel your age again?" Katya snidely asked Irina.

"Katya, you know better than I do. Your four years older than me. You're the one that should start feeling old."

"Oh dear sister. I don't have children to remind me of my age. You do."

"At least I've got something to show for my life however how much of a shambles it was. Look at you two 57 and 50 and what have you achieved in your life. Ending up being in a prison cell for terrorism against the United States."

"But Rina, you've been her yourself. In custody for unspeakable acts, so don't start lecturing us." Yelena told her.

"Why do you believe that? I've turned myself in to keep Sydney safe, especially when I found out she was the chosen one, as I knew what people would do to her if they found. I also did it to pay for what I did when I was a member of the KGB."

"You forget to mention your time as the man. You did things then in the pursuit of Rambaldi." Katya had to point this out.

"Oh but there was a reason for that too. I knew at that time that Nadia had an connection to Rambaldi. I may not of known where she was but I wanted to know more about the man who played a part in her life, my life and then Sydney's"

"Then we can use that as our defence. We wanted to know more about Rambaldi" Was Katya response.

"It's just an excuse to cover what you have done. You abducted Sydney and tortured her and tried to brainwash her, then you did the same to me but worse you sent me to my own personal hell. For what to find my other child who could maybe lead you to Rambaldi's essence."

"Your taking it out of context." Yelena said.

"Taking it out of context. What about removing Sydney's eggs so you could fertilize them with Rambaldi's DNA."

"You know about that?" Yelena asked

"Yes Sydney told me. We don't keep secrets from each other anymore That was a despicable thing you did to her."

"You don't understand Irina It was for Rambaldi's second coming" Yelena tried to bring her point across.

"What had happened to you Yelena? You were never a follower of Rambaldi. You were the one who said that they wanted to stay clear of the world. Now you're a Rambaldi freak and were the leader of an organisation who destroyed my family's lives."

"Oh right I'm just the sweet little Derevko sister who can't do anything wrong. That's all that people have me pegged down as. Lets just call it me taking over as the hard-ass, since you vacated the position to become a family woman."

"I knew it was a waste of time coming to see you two. All you bring up is excuses for what you have done, at least I admit to what I have done, you just run away. But thankful you've got a lot of time to think about. And when or if you get released we can try talking about this again. You two, me, Sydney and Nadia."

R/N: Please read and review!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Time to take Laura home. 1 Month old now and a healthy 6 pounds. My anxiety levels rising, this being the first day I will have to take care of her by myself. No doctors, no nurses backing me up. Just me and Vaughn and my parents wisdom. A little life depending on me for years to come. A giant responsibility I'm happy to take.

Laura shifted in Sydney's arms as she carried her into the house. Sydney looked down at Nadia and said.

"Here you go Baby. Home at last."

At exactly that point she opened her like she was looking were she was.

Vaughn come into the house carrying Laura's change bag and car seat.

"Your parents are here already. And you mother doesn't look happy."

"She mentioned something about going to see her sisters. That's probably put her in that moon. Can you keep them busy for a minute, I'm just going to put her down."

"Sydney walked into Laura's room and over to the crib where she placed her down. She could hear the murmuring of talking from the other room. She looked down at Laura

"Sweet dreams sweetheart" She said to her rubbing her finger across her head. Sydney turned around and grabbed the baby monitor on the way to the lounge. She got to the door and went through it.

"Hey Mom,Dad"

"Where's Laura?" Jack asked

"I've just put her down." Sydney looked over to Irina, and saw the upset look on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I went to see my sister's"

"Didn't go well?"

"As predicted by myself we ended up arguing, and what I went to discuss they sort of avoided."

"Why did you go to see them? If you knew what the were going to do"

"Your sister kind of gave me the push, and I knew one day I had to talk to them again."

"What has Nadia got to do with it? Why did she affect your decision?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she went to see Sloane."

"Sloane, why would she go and see him?"

"Contrary to what we feel about him and what he has done. He is still her father. She just felt after Laura was born that she needed to talk to him. Seeing that she didn't tell you about this, she didn't tell you what you've done."

"What has she done?" Sydney was starting to get exasperated. Having a sister was a good thing but now it was beginning to wear thin."

"She told him about Laura."

"She told him about Laura? The one person in the world I didn't want to know about this apart for my Aunts. And they already know because of her."

"It was accident Sydney it just slipped out."

"Oh an accident that makes it better. She's a spy things are not supposed to slip out like that."

"Sydney getting angry is not going to resolve it. You must of inadvertently said the wrong thing at the wrong time at somepoint. She didn't mean to do it."

"You know what I'm tired of this. This mollycoddling of Nadia that is going on. Everything she does is forgiven straight away. Why is that?"

"Because she hasn't had the best life up until know, she deserver's some chances."

"Mom, she's 24 not 10. Old enough to take responsibility for her actions. But if you could say that about her having a bad life, I haven't had the best either. At least I take responsibility for what I have done."

"Sydney you're acting immature about this I though you were old enough to know better."

"I'm just being like to protect my family. You would do the same.

At exactly the wrong moment there was a knock at the door. Vaughn went up to the door and opened it.

"Um Syd, it's your sister."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

What's going on? The words Vaughn said making it suspicious enough. Is their family crisis brewing? Some long lost relative out to get one of us? Or another Rambaldi prophecy? Something which only seems to happen to my family. International terrorist parents and Aunts. Programmed Spies. All manner of strange things which only seem to happen to us.

"Guys, what's up?" Nadia asked only to look over in the direction of Sydney, where she noticed the look of thunder in her face.

"Syd what's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong"

"What have I done?"

"You told Sloane about Laura. That's what you've done."

"It was an accident"

"I've already had that line of Mom"

"It's not a line. It did slip out accidentally. I wouldn't say something like that unless you know about it."

"How did it slip out, you're a trained spy for god's sake. Your supposed to think before you speak, it's one of the earliest things your taught."

"Don't bag on me for this. Your not miss perfect yourself. You've said the wrong things at the wrong time yourself. So don't make it a problem"

"That's not my full problem with you. There's something else"

"What else?"

"The fact that you seem to get away with everything/"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you set a foot wrong you automatically get away with it. With Mom. The CIA. And when I do something which even helps you I get disciplined for it."

"Oh poor Sydney. Not the special only child any more is that what's making you upset. Because if it's that, then deal with it, I'm your sister and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Half sister remember. We have different father's remember, yours being the one in CIA custody."

"Oh of course you had to bring him into it. Just remember yours is not perfect."

Irina had been sitting there letting them get on with it, but she decided know that enough was enough an intervention was needed. She stood up and positioned herself between them.

"Sydney, Nadia. Stop this, this petty squabbling. It will lead to no good. You've seen what can happen because of this. This is what is at the centre of my problem with my sisters. And I don't want this to happen to you."

Irina turned to face Nadia and told her this.

"Nadia, Sydney is not getting onto you because she resents you taking away her special ness. Your both special in your own way. Sydney being my oldest and you my baby."

Irina then turned to face Sydney and said this.

"Sydney, Nadia is not doing this deliberately. She's still adjusting to this. She's not had the chance's you've had. And up until 20 minutes ago you were getting on perfectly."

Irina then stood back to see them both clearly.

"So can you forgive each other and start acting like sisters again."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

First day back at work. 8 weeks maternity leave over. The CIA under a strange idea had based her maternity leave from the day Laura was born. Separation was going to be tough, that from moment she was born she had been hardly separated from here. Now a Nanny would be taking care of her while she was at work. But at least thankfully they had promised not to send her on any operations until Laura was a year old.

Sydney walked into the main room of the rotunda and looked around at the hustle and bustle of a normal workday here, so familiar yet so strange for her at the moment, but within the hour she knew she well be settled back in.

Weiss spotted Sydney looking lose and headed over to her direction.

"Hey Syd. Welcome Back. Feeling a bit lost are you?"

"Yeah. It's amazing two months away from this place can do to you. I've got so much to catch up on. At least thankfully Dad has kept me up to date on the major developments."

Nadia just came back into the room and spotted Sydney talking to Weiss.

"Hey, Eric, Hey Syd" She said before leaning over to give her a hug. A truce had been called from the argument a month ago and they were talking through all the feelings which had occurred. "Welcome back to work stranger."

"Thanks Nad. Where have you been for the lat week anyway?"

"I was in Argentina as the C.I.A representative we're trying to build bridges with them. And they decided that I would be a good asset with my history with them. So anyway how's Laura?"

"She's fine. Got a nanny looking after her while I am at work. Anyway, Dinner tonight my place?"

"That's cool. It'll give us a chance to catch up. But make it my place you have so much to do. So let me take care of you tonight."

"Okay, Okay. I'll bring Vaughn and Laura around about 7."

"Cool, oh and by the way. Dixon wants to see you. I think he wants to say welcome back and see the baby pictures."

"Your probably right let's go. Where is he anyway?"

"He's in his office."

Sydney cell-phone started to ring, she pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was the nanny.

"Hey, what's up with Laura?"

"Miss Bristow I've got something to tell you."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Somebody's snatched her."

Sydney dropped her cell-phone and slid to the floor. Nadia bent down and looked in the face.

"Syd what's wrong."

"Somebody's taking Laura." She said crying


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Where's my baby gone. Who could of taking her? Why her? The only person sadistic enough to do this that I knew were in custody. Sloane, Sark and my Aunts. And only three of them knew about her existence of her anyway. That only leaves twisted people and maybe Rambaldi followers.

Sydney sat staring into nowhere while the members of the C.I.A scrambled around searching into ever lead to find her daughter. Dixon champing it, knowing intimately the pain caused by a abducting of a child.

Irina rushed in to the Rotunda, running on full steam since she had got the news. Dixon had given her special permission to come in knowing that she was one of the few people who could support Sydney.

"Sweetheart" She said hugging her daughter. "It's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay?" Sydney asked pulling away. "Someone has taking my child and I don't know where they've taken her to. So it's not going to be okay. It's 100 miles away from okay."

"Sydney, I know what you're going through, the worry, the pain, the heartache. Sydney she is part of you and she's been wrenched away. It's not like going to work and not seeing her, because you know she will be there at the end of day. It's when am I going to see her again. I've bring through this my self with Nadia."

"That's not the best example ever Mom. You didn't her again for 24 years. I can't wait that long. I want her back now."

"Sydney calm down. They will find your daughter safe and sound and very soon. You've the agency helping you to find her. All I had was myself and my sisters to find her. And the was over 20 years ago. People are easily traced know, If you know what you're looking for."

"But what are the C.I.A doing, they haven't got any concrete leads, they haven't found her yet."

"There doing something which is all that counts. Tell me what are they exactly doing?"

"At the moment there compiling list of people who knew of my Rambaldi connection, or of Rambaldi, and also people who would regard as an enemy."

"Sydney, think of this, do you know anybody who may fall into both of these categories."

"Not that I can think of." It then hit Sydney hard. There was somebody. Somebody who fitted into both things. A person who she hadn't of heard of it a long time. "Oh my god Mom. I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"Anna Espinosa. She's an agent with K-Directorate. A Rambaldi follower and an enemy of mine. This would be perfect for her. A child with a Rambaldi connection who just happens to be my daughter. She must be laughing so hard now."

Irina gestured for Dixon to come over.

"Sydney's got an idea who it is. Anna Espinosa

"Anna. Why didn't I think of that." Dixon said before running of to task people to find intel on her.

"See Sydney. She'll be back soon as you know." Irina said


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Anna Espinosa. A name I haven't heard in a long time. Remembering the moment Syd first mentioned her all them years ago. During the time when SD-6 was still around. Only for Anna to unexpectedly disappear to resurface now. Just to take my daughter away. Her identity confirmed as the kidnapper thankfully due to camera footage. Now it's a waiting game. Waiting for the communication from Nadia to say she has Laura. For know it's just me, Sydney, Irina and Jack supporting each other while we wait for a little bit of hope.

"What is taking so long?" Sydney said pacing across the room. "Why is there no news?"

"Sydney, Nadia's flight only landed an hour ago in Russia. Give her a chance to get there" Vaughn told her back.

"It can't take that long to kick her arse" Sydney moaned slightly.

"Syd, you know that she's got procedures to follow. And she also will want to keep Laura safe." Jack said factually.

"I still don't know why they didn't send me" Sydney protested out loud

"Because sweetheart they want her in one piece. They want to find out, and we want to find out why she has done. And we can't do that if she is unconscious on the floor." Irina tried to get the point across

"I'm was not going to knock her unconscious. I was only planning to give a slight beating for daring to do this. Sydney with slight venom. The words coming out of her mouth unusual for her to say

"What saying Sydney? This is not you. Your beginning to sound like the people who work to stop. Out for revenge, your not like this. You never have been before know so why are you starting now." Irina said.

"She's taking part of my family. And I don't what she's done to her. You know what I mean Mom. How I am feeling? You must of felt the same at some point when you found out what has happened to me and Nads."

"Yes I've felt the same. But I haven't gone around give them beatings. She would her comeuppance big style Sydney. And it will fulfil you a lot more than hitting her"

"Mom...." Sydney was about to say when she was cut off by a voice. Nadia's voice come from the comm. channel.

"Base Ops. This is..."

Sydney cut in before she could finish.

"Have you got her?" Sydney burst out.

"Syd, I......."

The end!! But of this part only.

R/N. There you go the end. Look for the next part of this story. Which will be up as soon as possible. As I start a new job tomorrow. Please read and review this story and my other work.


End file.
